


exponentially...

by startswithhope



Series: love me tender... [5]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Kissing, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, more winter fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: The few times David has worn his clothes have all been memorable ones and Patrick aims to add this to the criminally short list.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: love me tender... [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024738
Comments: 28
Kudos: 237





	exponentially...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by an anonymous user on tumblr for the intimacy prompts - "wearing someone's clothes".

Even with his fingers strumming along his guitar strings, he can still hear the playful bickering coming from the other side of the door and it makes him smile. He knows how much David misses Alexis, even if he won’t say the words out loud. But Patrick knows. So after saying his hello, he always leaves them to their video chat, or more accurately, video squabble, knowing it’s time they both need...alone. David does the same for him, when he has his occasional check-ins with Rachel or the marathon chats with his Dad about baseball. 

As much as he loves his husband, with the store they spend an abundance of time together and it’s good for him, for both of them, to find time spent alone. Patrick always knows when he’s hit the wall there because all the little things that usually make him want to tear David’s clothes off are instead like nails on a chalkboard right up against his ear drum. They’ve had a few moments where tongues were sharp instead of soothing and he aims to have less of that as they find their married rhythm. 

But he’s been on this call with Alexis for over an hour and Patrick’s actually wishing he could have his husband back for their one day off together from the store. Stopping his strumming, he pads in his socked feet towards the door so he can listen and doesn’t hear David talking, so he assumes he must have hung up. When he steps out into their living room though, it’s empty and he sets out on a search. As he’s passing through the kitchen, he spies David’s dark, tousled hair out on their covered back deck and he goes to grab his hoodie that’s usually hanging on the coat rack by the door. But it’s missing. Looking outside again, he sees that the gray cotton is stretching across David’s shoulders and he has to grip the doorjamb as his belly does a deep, knowing swoop.

The few times David has worn his clothes have all been memorable ones and Patrick aims to add this to the criminally short list. 

It’s cold when he steps outside in just his sweats and long sleeve t-shirt, but the closer he gets to David, he can feel his blood warming him in anticipation. David smiles at him over his shoulder as he approaches and widens his arms on the railing, knowing instinctively that Patrick will step in close and wind his hands around his chest. 

And that’s exactly what Patrick does. 

“What are you doing out here?” he mumbles, nosing the hood of the sweatshirt to the side so he can press his cheek against the side of David’s neck.

“Alexis wanted to see the snow.”

David’s voice sounds a bit wistful and Patrick angles his head so he can press a soft kiss against David’s favorite spot, letting his breath warm the cold skin beneath David’s ear as he whispers. 

“How is she?”

“Good. She’s thriving, but we all knew she would.”

“We did.” 

Continuing his nibbling, he noses at David’s earlobe as his hands wander inside the open front of the hoodie, loving the contrast of the scratchy sharpness of the zipper tread against his wrists as he slides his hands up towards David’s pecs. David’s hips rock backwards in silent response and Patrick steps in closer, pushing him flush with the railing.

“I proposed to you in this,” he breathes out against David’s neck, growling under his breath at the little moan that reminder manages to pull from David’s throat.

“Did you?”

_ Fuck _ . 

He’s officially back to wanting to rip his husband’s clothes off, everything but the hoodie.

“You know I did,” he grumbles as he steps back and lets go of David’s chest, waiting with his hands on his hips for his husband to turn around. When he does, Patrick’s back in his space, pressing his cold thumbs against desire burnished cheeks as he draws David in to meet his eager mouth. He takes his time, licking at the edges of his lips and sucking on his tongue, both tasting of intoxicating peppermint from the candy cane David’s been savoring all morning. Only when David tears his mouth away to breathe does Patrick realize his fingers actually ache from how hard he’d been gripping the sides of the hoodie bunched up around David’s neck as he’d kissed him senseless. 

“You really love it when I wear your clothes,” David pants, his breath creating a cloud that puffs across Patrick’s face.

“What makes you say that?” 

His hands are already moving again though, one sliding up the back of David’s neck as the other snakes around his back, both belying his attempt at playing coy. He stumbles a little in his socks as David starts to walk him backwards towards the still open patio door, but he just holds on tighter, staring intently at David’s mouth as it curls up into that crooked smile that always makes Patrick go a little crazy.

“You’re gonna fall on your ass,” David says as he shakes his head at Patrick’s uncoordinated shuffling.

“What, you won’t catch me? I seem to remember someone being strong enough to carry me up a mountain.”

“That was adrenaline and a strong desire for cheese.”

Patrick practically trips into the door from laughing at the ridiculous love of his life, but soon finds himself gathered close and pressed up against the glass, his husband smiling at him with amused adoration.

“I love this hoodie. I love that you thought it was appropriate attire for a proposal. I love that you wore the same hoodie you proposed to me in to get your wisdom teeth removed. I love that it’s entirely incorrect in every possible way.”

Patrick’s rendered speechless, but that doesn’t really matter much since David’s lowered his head and he’s teasing Patrick’s mouth open with his lips and the tip of his tongue. It feels like his entire body is melting and he has to grab at David’s shoulders for balance and without warning, he finds himself being lifted up by strong hands hooking under his thighs.

“Oof, this might have been a mistake,” David grunts, shuffling backwards with Patrick precariously perched around his waist.

Patrick just shakes his head and rakes his fingers up into the back of David’s hair, panting from the adrenalin now speeding through his veins from the unexpected romantic gesture. 

“Best idea you’ve ever had,” he declares, finding David’s open mouth for a dirty, breath stealing kiss.

“Okay, fuck. But I can only go as far as the couch.”

Patrick’s too busy pressing kisses onto David’s cheeks and temples to respond, happy to be carried anywhere with a flat surface where he can get his hands on more of David’s skin. When he finds himself being unceremoniously dropped onto their couch, however, he wishes he’d maybe given David just a tad bit of direction. With his breath knocked from his lungs, he’s not able to put voice to what he wants next, instead, grabbing frantically at the ends of the hoodie so he can drag David forward and down onto his lap.

“I think I threw my back out,” David complains as he widens his hips and settles his knees deep in the couch, his hands taking purchase of Patrick’s shoulders as he finds a comfortable position. They’re both half hard though, so as he digs his hips in, they both let out audible groans.

“Totally worth it,” Patrick declares as he hooks his fingers under David’s t-shirt to lift it up inside the hoodie up to his underarms.

“I think that’s something only I can decide.”

David’s hands are just as active as he gestures for Patrick to lift his arms so he can pull his shirt up and over his head. Finally, with their bare bellies pressed tight and David’s hands framing his face, Patrick turns his head to press a kiss into David’s wrist.

“David.”

“What?”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

David’s eyes narrow momentarily as if he’s thinking of maybe bantering a little bit longer, but Patrick slides one hand back from its perch on his thigh to take a firm hold of his ass and their mouths are officially done talking for a while. They put their lips to much better use, kissing every inch of naked skin and breathing out curses as fingers and tongues find all the places that drive each other crazy. They end up on the shag rug in front of the couch, limbs all akimbo, Patrick’s hand slick from David’s precum pulling hard on his cock, with the hoodie spread open beneath David’s beautiful body writhing from Patrick’s touch. 

Patrick slides his mouth from the crook of David’s neck down in search of his nipple, relishing the gasp pulled from David’s lips as soon as his teeth graze the sensitive nub. 

“I’m close, fuck, do that again.”

He does and he can feel David swell beneath his fingers in response and it’s a heady rush, the control he has, the knowledge he’s gathered of the myriad of possibilities he can choose from to make David come. He opts for his favorite.

Lifting his head, he leans down so he’s spread out along David’s side, his own aching cock pressed into the side of David’s thigh and his mouth right up against his ear.

“You’re so beautiful like this.”

“Patrick…”

“The strength of your muscles pulsing in your thighs, the silky hair on your belly wet with sweat, you’re gorgeous, David. I could watch you come all night long.”

“Oh god, baby…”

“Fuck, David, you know I love when you call me that.”

Patrick’s control slips a little and he grinds his hips forward, desperate for some friction. As he groans into David’s ear, David shifts and he finds himself being dragged over on top of David on the floor.

“You know what else...,” David pants, eyes dark as espresso as he looks up at Patrick’s face and locks his arms low around his back. “...I love about this hoodie?”

Patrick’s so off balance he can only manage a head shake, too focused on how good David feels beneath him, their cocks pressed close between their bellies as Patrick brackets his legs wide over David’s thighs.

“It’s machine washable.”

Before Patrick can ask what he means by that, David’s hands splay wide over his ass and grind him forward, and fuck, Patrick is fully on board with some good, messy frotting. 

“David, fuck, you feel amazing.”

“You too, baby.”

Patrick seeks out David’s mouth and tries to kiss him, but he’s too close to coming and ends up muttering against his lips instead, how much he loves him, how badly he wants them to come together, all sorts of endearments he knows David loves to hear. 

“Harder, god, Patrick, we should do this more often.”

“I know, oh fuck, come with me, David, please.”

As Patrick’s orgasm builds, he plants a hand beside David’s head and rocks his hips as fast and deep as he can, relishing how David’s hands have tightened to the point of bruising his ass cheeks as he drags him down harder. He’s not entirely sure who comes first, but mere seconds later they’re both shouting their release and collapsing in a shuddering, sticky heap. 

When he’s able to breathe again, Patrick reaches for one of the throw pillows that fell off the couch and wordlessly, they maneuver onto their sides and place their faces close together on the small pillow. Patrick kisses David’s nose and he smiles in that bashful way that causes his chin to dip a little and Patrick’s heart pangs with love and devotion for this beautiful, complicated man he somehow gets to call his. 

“Don’t you agree now that this rug was worth the price we paid for it?” David jokes. Patrick knows him so well that he lets him change the mood to something less charged. 

Reaching up, Patrick hooks his fingers around the collar of his hoodie and tugs David an inch closer on the pillow.

“I think the value of a thing grows exponentially the more it’s used, so ask me again in a few years.”

“Are you implying your $20 hoodie is currently worth more than our $3000 rug?”

“Yes, yes I am.”

David’s eyes narrow a little as if he’s thinking about it and Patrick smiles as he finds himself being pulled in for a soft kiss. When David pulls back, he’s smiling, too.

“I’ll allow it.”


End file.
